


The Hotchners

by AnonymouslyMine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyMine/pseuds/AnonymouslyMine
Summary: Drabbles of an OC named Hollie and her Husband Aaron Hotchner.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Hollie walked away from Aaron, her hips swaying back and forth - partly form the wine but also because she knew it would tease her new husband. When she got to the bathroom she ran her hands under cold water, “I can’t believe I am doing this.”  
She shook her head, looking at herself in the mirror before reaching under her dress and sliding her panties off. She jumped hearing a knock on the door and her husband's voice on the other side.  
“Really? Playing dirty, little girl? Not cool.“ Aaron said, his voice dripping with authority.  
She knew that she had been teasing him by being a brat but she couldn’t help herself. Taking a deep breath she unlocked the door, taking a step back as it was tossed open and her husband stepped through with lust-filled eyes.  
Aaron stalked towards her, running his eyes over her body up and down before settling on what she has in her hands.  
She swallows hard looking up at him, she knows she’s in for it but she just can’t help it. The lustful fury in his eyes spurring her on. She daintily extends her arm dangling the lacy panties in front of him before dropping them at his feet with a defiant smirk.  
“Oops” she said with a slight smirk.  
His large hands grab her dainty wrist pulling her to him and turning her around to face the mirror. He quickly collects the other wrist into his grip, pressing his growing bulge into her ass so she can feel what she was going to be being filled with shortly.  
“Is this what you want, little girl” his voice was dripping with danger as he spoke into her ear, “do you want to be manhandled because you can’t behave?”  
She shivers at his voice, the blush on her face growing a deep shade of rose. She doesn’t know what to say, or rather she worries she won’t be able to speak but only moan at how he is treating her.  
“Answer me.” He said firmly grabbing her attention with a nip on her ear, “Baby girl, you know you are being bad, don’t you?”  
She couldn’t hold back anymore, “Yes daddy.”  
Her voice was breathy, she was weak for him, her body was reacting quickly to the feel of his body pressed against hers, the authority in his voice, his tight grip around her wrists, and of course, his pulsing erection pressed against her.  
He smiled hearing her admit her poor behavior, his grip loosing slightly as he turned and locked the bathroom door, “good girl, now how about we make this quick and get back to our table? Hmm”  
“Yes Daddy,” She nodded, letting him bend her over the sink counter - her blush spreading from her cheeks down into her neck and chest.  
A shiver ran down her spine again as his free hand flipped the skirt of her dress up exposing her bare behind and wet lips to her husband.  
“Now you know I have to punish bratty behavior, and you have been a terrible brat today, so before I fuck you, little girl, I’m going to spank you 5 times. You are going to count them out loud for me. Do you understand?”  
His large hand was rubbing the soft skin of her ass gently. She swallowed hard, Aaron had never spanked her this way and she was thoroughly enjoying this but also a little frightened of the pain. “Yes Daddy, I will count out my spankings.”  
“Good girl” he gave her cheek a quick squeeze before pulling his hand away and coming back down on the same spot with a loud clap.  
“Ah!” She gasped, “One!”  
He repeated the motion coming down just a little harder.  
“T-two!” She winced but eagerly awaited her next swat. The rest came in rapid succession as she called out the count. His hand soothingly rubbing over the red handprint plastered against the light skin of her bottom.  
She whimpered softly feeling his hand pull away desperate for more of him, “Daddy please”  
She heard his zipper open, his cargo shorts and boxers dropping to the floor, he used his foot to spread her feet wider. The grip on her wrists adjusting to bring her arms behind her back for him to hold while her torso and head rested on the counter.  
She was about to beg for her daddy again when she was suddenly filled. A moan escaping her lips as her eyes rolled shut. This was only her fourth time with her husband, her fourth time ever, and she was still learning to adjust to his size.  
His thrusts were quick, punishing even but she needed this, needed him. The feel of his dick pushing in and out of her roughly was enough to make her want to cry out. She must have been too loud because his hand quickly covered her mouth stifling her moans as he had his way with her.  
“Do. Not. Move. Your. Arms.” He punctuated each word with a hard thrust into her. His hand releasing her wrists where he was holding them on her back. She was so grateful to feel his now free hand find its way around to her swollen and eager clit. His strong fingers pressing against it with expertise only taking a few moments before he had her cumming.  
Her moans stifled by her husband’s hand and her wet warmth convulsing around his shaft, milking him for his release.  
“I’m going to put a baby inside you.” He growled into her ear, nipping it. A few more quick thrusts and he was spilling himself inside of her. Groaning her name as he filled her with his cum. He pressed his hips against hers pushing them hard into the counter so he could hold his cum deep inside of her for a few more moments.  
His hand released her mouth letting her catch her breath with quick, shallow panting.  
“That’s my good girl,” his hand stroked her hair gently, placing a kiss on her cheek before he removed himself from her. Quickly cleaning himself up and fixing his shorts.  
She stayed bent over the counter for a moment, her skirt still flipped over exposing herself to him. Aaron was thoroughly enjoying the view - seeing his handprint on her plump behind and the aftermath of this round dripping down her inner thigh.  
“Stay still, Honey,” he smiled grabbing a paper towel, dampening it before cleaning her up. He returned her skirt down and helped her stand and turn around “There we go”  
She looks beautiful in the afterglow, her body completely flushed. She smiles at her husband letting him pull her in for a gentle kiss.  
“Was I too rough?” He asks, true concern washing over his face as he tilts her chin up to look at him.  
“Just rough enough. Was I too loud?” She worries who might have heard them in the bathroom.  
“Not nearly as loud as I usually like it, but no, I don’t think anyone heard us” he smirked, “I love it when you scream for me - you’ll be doing a lot of that back in the hotel room for the rest of our honeymoon”  
She blushed dark reaching down to pick her panties off the floor putting them in her husband’s hands. “These were for you”


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron took one look at his new bride sitting on the bathroom counter in her dainty white lace lingerie. The nearly see-through white lace bra and panty set - complete with a matching garter with a honey-colored bow on it made her look delectable. He turned off the faucet to the tub leaving room to add more hot water later, “The bath can wait, I - I need to make you mine right now.” 

Hollie lifted her hands up waiting for him to carry her over to the bed in the hotel suite. She was excited, albeit a little nervous for this moment, she had chosen the traditional route of waiting till marriage and she was about to change all that with Aaron. She blushed when he carried her over to the bed, even more so when he laid her back against the pillows. 

Her eyes followed his hands when he started undressing himself, letting her watch him as his eyes devoured every inch of his innocent bride laying and waiting for him like the good girl she was. He set his tie on the edge of the bed, the color matching the bow on her garter, of course, it did -- Hollie wouldn’t miss that detail. 

There was a smirk on his lips as he dropped his pants and boxers, seeing Hollie’s mouth pop open in a barely audible gasp when her eyes finally took in his full erection. She had felt it before through clothes while they were fooling around, especially when they were misbehaving at the hospital - after all hospital gowns aren’t thick, unlike the cock that was staring back at her. 

Just looking at Aaron stark naked made the coil in her core tighten all the more. “Well, are you going to make love to me or just stand there?” She giggles playfully. 

A deep smirk set over his lips as he grabbed his tie and took her wrists, gentle but firm when he bound them together with the thick silk, hooking the tie to a metal swirl in the bed frame. “Oh yes, I am. And I want you to lay there and take it - just enjoy.” 

She looked up at her wrists giving them a curious tug before returning her gaze to him, “O-okay, just, just be gentle, I’ve never...” 

“Don’t worry, I’m going to be gentle, and slow, just let me take care of you, Wife. I promise I’ll have you feeling so good.” His warm, calloused hands slid over her petite frame, hooking his thumbs into her panties before dragging them down her legs, careful to leave the garter in place. 

He spread her legs apart and pressed a soft kiss to her lower stomach, trailing them down to her clit where he gently licked her a few times. His fingers probing to make sure she was truly ready for him. Once he was satisfied with hearing her soft moans of pleasure and her wetness, he kissed back up the length of her body. 

He took a moment to press soft kisses to her face, whispering softly in her ear “I love you, Hollie.” 

“I love you too - AH!” Hollie cried out as Aaron pressed inside her, slowly pressing the rest of his length inside her with a soft groan, “A-Aaron, oh!” 

He held still for a moment, feeling her body tighten around the new feeling of a man inside her so intimately, “I love you, sweet girl,” he murmured over and over again kissing the tears forming in her eyes away, ghosting kisses over her lips. He felt encouraged when he felt her deepen the kiss, using her legs to pull him closer. 

“I’m okay Aaron, I love you, make love to me.” She smiled at him and he couldn't refuse her pleas. She knew there was a chance it would hurt at first, and when she saw his size she resigned herself to know she would be in a momentary amount of pain. She had been right but the feeling of him buried deep inside her also felt - right. The way he looked at her was so passionate, so full of love and so full of desire. She needed him. Needed him to have his way with her. 

He rocked his hips back and forth slowly, trying to convey how much he loved her each time he slid home inside her. When he wasn't looking deeply into her eyes, watching how pretty her face looked as it crumpled in pleasure, he was kissing her. Kissing her everywhere, leaving small dark marks over her neck, shoulders, and chest. Each new purple mark he made reminded him that she was his now, his to love and pleasure and protect. His wife. His wife to have another child with, children with. Each thought drove him crazier, he was insatiable with her, always had been, in every way imaginable.

Hollie couldn’t believe how amazing she felt. Every thrust of his hips made her call out for him. His name was a prayer on her lips as he quickened his pace, begging for love, and for pleasure. “Aaron, oh please! Please” 

“Come for me, Honey, I’ve got you.” He reassured her with sweet nothings as his hands curled over the curves of her body, trying to keep her close to him, make her feel safe so she could lose control and let him push her over that edge. 

His words in her ear, the feeling of him inside her, was enough to send waves of pleasure through her body. Her core clamped down around him, milking his cock within her for his release. She pulled on her restraints, that golden tie keeping her from being able to hold onto her husband as she came for him. “Oh - Oooh! Aaron please, please! D-Don’t stop!” 

He had no intention of stopping, not until he rode her through her pleasure, and filled her with his cum. That thought nearly had him finished right then and there but he regained his composure, watching her body start to settle. Her toes uncurled from the sheets, her arms stopped pulling and her breathing depends, moans turning into soft mewling. He looked deep into her eyes before he kissed her deeply, pumping his hips a few more times before he filled her with his cum. 

He stayed within her for a moment, continuing the kiss, so full of love and need to be with each other at this moment. When he finally ends the kiss, he reaches up to release her wrists and hold her close to him. He can’t help but smile, kissing her softly as her hands wrap around his neck finally able to hug him closer to her. They stayed silent for a while, hearing the laughter and music from their reception still out on the beach not too far away from the hotel. 

“We better get ready, it’s almost time for our send off to the airport.” Her sweet pink lips curved into a smile, which she turned on him. 

“Yes, but we still have time for that hot bath, and you are going to need it after that, especially before we sit on a plane for 8 hours or so.” Her smile was contagious, and he smiled back, strong arms picking her up gently, removing the last remnants of her lingerie before getting in the tub with her. 

“I love you, Mrs. Hotchner.” 

“I love you too, Mr. Hotcner.”


End file.
